White Days Shed Light, Black Days Shed Darkness
by spidergoth
Summary: Two Casanovas, three Fashionistas, five heartaches, three entrepreneurs, one alias, two cities, four years, and one heck of a ride.


**White Days Shed Light, Black Days Shed Darkness**

**Summary: Two Casanovas, three Fashionistas, five heartaches, three entrepreneurs, one alias, two cities, four years, and one heck of a ride.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "Losing Sleep" both are owned by Tite Kubo and the members of Parachute, respectively. **

**(A/N): I'm back after much of a break and with another story that let's face it will most likely go on finished like pretty much all my fanfics. I will say this is probably the most mature story that I will write and will warn those ahead of time that if you're not into angst and a overall dark story, psychologically speaking, you are reading the wrong story (though there will be cuteness...I can't write a story without cuteness). Also if you have any creative comments or just want to say how much you hate or love it don't be shy drop a review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Sleep<strong>

"_**Stop these lies and start again**_

_**Break through bone and cut through skin**_

_**See just where your heart has been**_

_**With a trail left behind you"**_

She marveled over herself in the mirror, her hands slipping over the curvature her hips, as she rotated her petite frame over and over attempting to find every angle. She could not seem to fathom how a single dress could make a person look and feel this gorgeous. It was a strapless sheath design with a sweetheart neckline ending a couple inches above her knees to show off her thin milky legs. The silver threading danced its shimmer under the light, the fabric at the top started with a stunning deep sea blue and blended into a rich violet at the bottom hem. The color was perfect, contrasting with her pale complexion yet bringing out the indigo of her iris.

"Hey Rukia, I didn't know if I should wear the black or the red pumps?" The petite girl turned around at the sound of her friend's voice. Senna Sato dressed in an off-shoulders long-sleeved baby doll dress. It was a thin black translucent fabric over a slip, adorned in a red lace trim.

"I'd go with the red ones," She answered to her taller friend. Senna's expression appeared conspicuous as she stared at her friend with a hand on her left hip. "Is there something wrong?"

The girl's amber eyes appeared piercing, "You're wearing Uryu's dress?"

"Oh yeah," Rukia nodded slipping her feet in her own pair of silver stilettos. She swirled around in a circle, "Don't I look stunning?"

Senna rolled her eyes, "Sure, but are my dresses not good enough?" she asked putting on her own red peep toes. She gripped the sides of her dress flaring it out as if to show it off, "Is there something wrong with my designs?"

Rukia shook her head; sometimes Senna could be so sensitive, "As always your designs are gorgeous, I just felt like wearing this one tonight, no harm done." She started to put on her silver chandelier earrings, "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll wear one of yours."

"Sure, wear one of my designs tomorrow, when we're spending the day unpacking," She added with a condescending tone, she lifted up a silver necklace over her chest, "flower cluster?"

"The necklace is perfect," Rukia nodded, "Anyway, tomorrow is a great day. Just think about it like this, your design will be the first thing I wear in Karakura."

"Yeah you wear Uryu's design in one of the world's fashion capitals and you wear my design in Nobody's-ville, I feel so honored," the taller girl sarcastically spoke.

"It's not Nobody's-ville, it's a growing city- not a metropolis mind you, but it is one of the fastest growing cities in Japan," Rukia noted, "And its known for its richly artistic youth, so I'm calling you an artist."

"Yeah but I'm a _fashion_ designer," She emphasized, "I want to be the next Donatella Versace not the next Donatello."

Rukia sighed, her friend was so stubborn at times, "If it makes you feel any better Uryu still can hardly design men's clothing."

"Are you implying that I can hardly design women's clothing?" Senna inquired folding her arms defiantly.

"Okay, now you're just twisting my words," Rukia spoke seriously, "But Senna, really thank you for coming tonight."

"Hey what are friends for," Senna shrugged, "Besides it's the least I could do with your brother-in-law pretty much financially supplying everything. Besides he's really sweet in that business man sort of way. And you know how much I love Hisana." She sighed, "Plus I don't have a date unlike some people."

Rukia nodded, "Uryu and Nemu need tonight together. I mean tomorrow is going to be a drastic change in their relationship, you know how troubling long distance relationships can be."

The amber eyed girl shook her head, "No I don't know, but I've heard. I still can't believe he's been dating Professor Kurotsuichi's daughter for over a year now."

"I know what you mean," Rukia agreed, "Uryu and Professor Kurotsuichi have a lot of bad blood between them."

Senna let out a laugh, "No I mean she's fucking hot."

"Give him more credit," Rukia said, "I've seen him work his charm, and he has a way with women."

"Whatever, I just like my men more…more," she tapped her chin inquisitively, "ah yes more aggressive."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "And older."

Senna sighed breathlessly, "Ah, yes older."

"Okay, okay, let's get going we don't want to have Byakuya waiting."

"Nemu I just don't understand why you don't dump the boy," spoke a man of average height, his complexion tan and his eyes amber, hair a blue-black hue. He was trailing behind his daughter who was moving about her room getting ready for her date. "He isn't worth it, not even a man of science or business. What kind of man goes into the fashion industry? Let me tell you what kind of a man, not one of the heterosexual variety."

"Dad, this is the one thing I ask of you to let me have," Nemu sighed and grabbed a pearl necklace on her desk; she went to the mirror and fastened it on. "And you're stereotyping again," she opened her drawer to pull out some make-up. She giggled before speaking with a suggestive tone, "trust me I know firsthand how very straight Uryu can be."

"Ugh, as your father what makes you think I want to hear that vulgarity," replied Mayuri Kurotsuichi, twenty odd years he spent his time devoted to his career. His daughter from an early age was always by his side, he taught her more about anatomy, physiology, and chemistry in her childhood than most adolescents could memorize. She was always the epitome of a well behaved daughter, never went against his word that was until she started to date Uryu Ishida. Sure she was still the perfect assistant but she spent less and less time at the lab, she began questioning his morals, she became rebellious.

"Dad Uryu is intelligent, and he's highly versed in science despite hardly taking any courses in that area," she said, "He graduated in the top one percentile at the university he was the valedictorian of his high school, don't think so low of him."

"Yes it boggles me that a man would waste such talents on a sewing machine," the scientist continued his judgmental rant, "A man cannot have a decent living designing clothing. Where is his logical sense?"

The raven haired beauty finished putting on her rouge lip stick and rolled her emerald eyes, "I think you're forgetting that Uryu also majored in business, Dad just relax, we're both still young. You act as though we're getting married." She got up from her seat and smoothed down the sides of her dress, it was a black form fitting dress ending above the knee. It had three small champagne colored pearl-like buttons just below the Sabrina neckline, "He designed this dress."

"Ugh," the elder Kurotsuichi rolled his eyes that instant the door bell had rung, and his daughter somehow developed to power to run in four inch heels. He followed her, "Nemu let's be reasonable and talk about this. What about Akon?"

Nemu turned around before answering the door, "Dad it's his last night here so please don't say anything mean, just 'hi and bye'." She opened the door. There he was Uryu Ishida, dressed in a charcoal suit; the coat was a double vent with two buttons over a white dress shirt and a pale blue tie. "Oh wow you look great."

"I could say the same thing about you," He gave her a faint yet sweet smile. Mayuri cleared his throat, "Ah yes, sorry good evening Professor Kurotsuichi."

"Yes whatever," the man replied, "Take her out, treat her right, have fun, but nothing along the lines of orgasms and odd sexual positions."

"Excuse me?" Uryu squeaked as his face fumed in red.

"Thanks Dad," Nemu smiled and grabbed Uryu's hand, "Come one Mr. Tomato."

"Thanks for coming over for dinner Ichigo," spoke the brunette, a young girl in her late teens. She was of average height a slender but not lithe build. She smiled with her warm chocolate eyes as she set the steaming pot of beef stew onto the dinner table.

"It's not like I wasn't here last week," responded a man, who by appearance was in his early twenties. It was habitual for him to stop by every now and again at his family's home. Despite being on his own over the past couple of years he still lived in the same town and naturally paid a visit.

The girl sitting adjacent to him rolled her gray eyes, her expression read that she was particularly bored, "Yeah, it's not a big deal Yuzu, besides he's probably doing himself a favor by eating your food instead of cooking dinner for himself."

"That's not exactly what I meant Karin, but thanks for twisting my words around," the redheaded male continued in a dark tone.

"No problem, Ichigo," she responded with little emotion as she placed a few strands of her long black hair behind her ear. She grabbed the spoon and started to fill her bowl up with the stew.

Ichigo sighed, he loved his family, but being close to them was an entire story. On the surface they appeared to be overall happy, fun, loving, and energetic. The truth of the matter is the fact that he found himself drifting away from them and visiting was developing into more of an obligation and less of a choice. "I bump into you around town all the time, as for the old man I see him at the hospital."

"Yes but I still worry about you," Yuzu responded taking her seat next to her elder brother, "I mean you've been living alone for a while, and there's medical school, and your internship, it can't be easy."

The dark haired girl across the table smirked before placing a spoon of stew in her mouth, "Yeah and couple that with your job as a man-whore, how do you find your free time?"

"Karin!" Yuzu responded defensively.

"Now, now girls, your brother is just exploring the sea, trying several fish before he finds the right one," spoke the middle aged man who was seated next to Karin.

"Oh really, I thought we were going to go one night without your nonsense," the redhead goaded tone spilled through his lips.

"Isn't there a difference between trying out several fish and grabbing everyone that swims by?" Karin interjected with an inquired brow.

The young male exasperated and banged his head into the palm of his hand, "This is why I don't like coming over!"

"Y-You don't like coming over?" Yuzu flabbergasted reaction revealed a bit of hurt.

He turned to his softer spoken sister, "Look I didn't mean it like that."

"All I'm saying is that you should have stayed with Orihime, she was the best you'll ever do," the dark haired girl continued.

Ichigo who had been clenching his fist and gritting his teeth just wanted to storm out of the room. Years he had been the perfect elder brother, and yet when did his little sister grow up to be so infuriating. He was an adult, he had been on his own, and he shouldn't have to share every municipal detail of his life with his prying family.

Yuzu slammed the palms of her hands against the wooden surface of the table, the sound echoed, instantaneously silencing everyone in the room as well as granting her their undivided attention. She had risen from her seat and puffed out her rose tinted cheeks. She let out a breath, "We are dropping this now. Every week we get together for a family gathering and I will not have you ruin it by your immature bickering. Do I make myself clear?" The three other members nodded their heads wordlessly and she took her seat without a sound, "Good, now Dad, how was your day?"

"Ah-well then, it started off rather slow," the elder Kurosaki commenced, "that was until there was a car accident, so the surgery for a patient took a few hours of my time. Luckily he hadn't damaged any organs or major arteries, but he'll be on bed rest for a while."

"Karin?"

"Ah well, I went to the gym early today and spent most of my time at home on the computer…it was uneventful and that's saying the most."

"Hmm," nodded brown eyed girl, "Well then what about you Ichigo?"

"Nothing really," he said jadedly, "How was yours, Yuzu?"

The redhead leaned against his the hood of his black car and sighed

"What are you doing tonight?"

"_Nothing but I thought you were supposed to be busy with your family tonight.'"_

"Yeah well, dinner was cut short consequently my visit was rather abrupt."

"_What did you do?"_

"Oh come on like I would ever intentionally try to do something to ruin the dinner. I just have Karin still up my ass; all I ask for is some privacy and respect. You know, I stay out of her social life she can stay out of mine, I'm twenty-two years old- I'm at the top of my class, I've got an internship, and I've been living alone over the past three years I am entitled to a private life."

"_If I know you, you're making that constipated look on your face."_

"Ha ha, I'm glad to see you've grown out of toilet humor."

"_Okay I only kid. So why is it that you called me again?"_

"Hisagi I'm horny!"

"_And a dinner with your family gets you up?"_

"Shut up! I'm frustrated so I want to get laid, come on what do you say, let's hit up Las Noches?"

"_You know today I was really feeling like venturing in some of that relaxing alone time."_

"Hisagi, its Friday night. You're twenty-six, you're single, you have nothing tying you down, and you want to stay in that big ass penthouse alone?"

"_Careful Ichigo, you're thinking so much with it, it's almost as though you are a dick. Besides we do this too often."_

"Not enough."

"_Yes, you act like you can't go alone."_

"I need a wing man."

"_You don't."_

"Okay, I don't, but I need you there so I'm not bored listening to some girl yak on and on about something completely meaningless."

"_Wow, no wonder you're such the ladies' man."_

"Shuhei what else are you going to do, just waste away your youth?"

"_Fine I'll meet you there in two hours." _

"Oh wow this place is so nice," Senna spoke as her eyes wondered around the restaurant vibrant red and gold colored walls under the dim yellow lighting, "My favorite hues make up the color scheme."

Her companion rolled her eyes in amusement, "Yes and the only thing here worth gaping at is the paint on the walls, not the fact that it's a five star Turkish restaurant and that the far wall is aligned with panel windows overlooking Tokyo from fourteen stories high. No the fact that the walls are gold and red are definitely what makes this place nice."

"Hmph, well excuse me," she folded her arms defiantly though her voice hinted a playfulness, "I can't make a small comment, I'm overwhelmed it's not like I go out to eat in five star restaurants every day, I didn't grow up rich like some other people."

The petite girl placed her right hand on her hip, "Ouch if it wasn't coming from you it might hurt."

"Do you young ladies have a reservation?" asked the man at the front.

"We're with the Kuchiki party," Rukia replied.

"Right this way," the man motioned for the girls to follow him as he led them to a table by the windows, a perfect view of the city. There seated, a couple in their mid-thirties.

"Rukia, Senna, you girls look lovely," The woman replied, she strongly resembled her younger sister in appearance, "Are those original designs?"

"Yeah," Senna replied flaunting her lace trimmed dress, "I'm a genius."

Rukia gave a half smirk and took her seat adjacent to the couple, "Yes and I'm wearing one of Uryu's designs."

"Hmm," the long haired man observed as he took a sip from his water glass, "Next time ask him to design a dress with more fabric."

"Byakuya mind yourself," Hisana lightly scolded her husband, "Now you two, how excited are you for tomorrow?"

"Um, well let's see small town, boring people, and they probably only have one Starbucks so…," Senna responded in her usual dramatic nature, "not so much, yeah no."

Her shorter friend only shook her head knowingly of Senna's behavior, "Actually I'm looking forward to it. Seems like a good place to start a business, it's a good amount of competition to put our name out there but not overwhelming amount that would crush us before we even got our feet going. Plus I could use a break from the big city life."

Byakuya nodded nearly unnoticeably keeping his proper appearance as his blue eyes skimmed the menu, "That's good, starting small and building up is a good plan, Rukia. Though you also have a high possibility of not having your business pick up, especially remember it usually takes years of good revenue before thinking about expansion. By the way Senna, you seem to be more of an idealist, someone who really hopes for dreams of being a high profile fashion designer. Why is it, I wonder, you would agree to work in such an endeavor instead of doing something more practical for your dreams like becoming an intern for a fashion magazine or agency?"

The girl shrugged, "You know I'm just not into doing things the old boring traditional way, I take life as it comes at me."

The man seemed nearly irritated by her answer, "That's not a very goo-"

"Oh Byakuya you spend too much time talking about this, we've been over it so many times," Hisana interrupted her husband; she wanted things to be amicable for the night. "I mean honestly this is social time not a business meeting. Now you know what I find interesting about Karakura."

"Nothing," the amber eyed girl responds with a bored tone and a sigh.

Rukia rolled her blue eyes, "What is it Hisana?"

"Well did you know that it's believed that Leo Shadows lives in that town?" The older woman spoke in a knowing tone.

Senna eyes seemed to light up as soon as that name left her lips, "Leo Shadows? As in THE Leo Shadows, as in the Leo Shadows who writes the 'Trepidation' book series?"

"The one and only," She smirked and raised her glass to her mouth, "Though it's only rumored. He or _she_ is such a private person that we just don't know for sure."

"Oh Hisana please don't give her started on Leo Shadows," Rukia playfully smirked, "I swear if it wasn't for that guy the only thing she'd be reading are fashion magazines."

"Ignore," Senna replied quickly, "The first book Trepidation was amazingly tragic the second book, Fiend was a haunting chill and I can't wait until Void comes out in two days!"

"Ah speaking of two days, Renji gets back from his business trip then."

"Thank you Byakuya," Rukia said in relief for him changing the subject, "And yes I remember, I actually spoke to Renji the other day he apologized for not being able to make it before we left. He worries too much though, I told him it's no problem his job is more important. It's not like we're never going to talk or see one another."

"Yes of course," Hisana rolled her eyes, "But you see Renji loves you Rukia so…"

"Hisana!" Rukia's eyes grew large and Byakuya began to lightly choke on his water.

"Oh I don't know why you don't give him a chance," Hisana sighed, "He's a good young man, successful, tall, and smart. And you know he's always going to have your best interests first in mind. Besides how long has it been since things with you and Kaien ended, four months? You have to get back on the dating scene."

"Okay well this isn't about that," the younger sister placed her forehead on her hand, "It's just Renji and I are only friends, nothing more. I can't look at him in that sort of light."

"Fine not Renji, but there are plenty of other fish in the sea, I mean you pass by hundreds maybe even thousands everyday walking around in Tokyo, you're telling me you aren't attracted to a single one? And you too Senna, you and Ganryuu split just about the same time too and the two of you just mope around. You're too young to be discouraged from dating."

Senna cleared her throat, "Uh so….what is it that you guys ordering?"

"Oh I always really enjoy the dolma here so yeah that's for me," Rukia replied relieved that Senna changed the subject.

"The Adana kebab," Byakuya replied.

"You know Byakuya you should really stay away from spicy food, any way I suppose I'll be getting karnıyarık as usual," Hisana sighed.

"Okay now what should I get, because you guys know I've never had Turkish food in my entire life."

"Okay we're almost there," Uryu whispered into the ear of the tall brunette, "Oh watch your step." The couple was making their way up a stairway; the creak of a large metal door was heard as the male helped her up the final steps.

"Okay can I look now?" she questioned in a knowing voice.

He held her hand and guided her a couple more steps, "Almost…okay."

Uryu gently untied the cloth around her eyes. Emerald eyes met glowing rooftop scenery. A table for two with a simple white cloth atop it, a bottle of sake and a dinner, adorned with candles that shimmered in gold. Like a small sun above the sparkling of Tokyo's lights and beneath the twinkling stars of the night sky.

She was silent, he thought that she would have more to say, "This is….this is amazing, Uryu…I mean, you didn't have to go through all the trouble to…"

He gave her a small handsome smile pulling out a chair for her to take, "It wasn't trouble at all I just thought we'd have a romantic dinner before well tomorrow."

She sat down, "Dinner on the rooftop is more than- you bought pike fish? You hate pike fish."

The raven haired male chuckled as he took his seat, "Yes but you love it and I wanted tonight to be perfect, you're favorite food, the perfect view, and the perfect girl."

"My dad doesn't believe in perfection he says if you do you can't make advancements," Uryu gave his girlfriend an inquiring glance causing her to blush, "Oh right you were being charming... and I'm ruining the moment."

"No, not at all," He took her slender hand into his own, "You couldn't possibly ruin it, actually I find it cute."

"If you find social awkwardness due to my lifelong companionship with scientific pragmatism cute then I'm about as cute as one can get," this statement caused a warm chuckle from her partner. Nemu cleared her throat, "Speaking of fathers, are you planning on paying a visit to yours once you're settled in?"

"Hmm," He let out a sigh, "That isn't a relationship I'm looking to rekindle. I'd rather not have to go through the unnecessary trouble. I know him well enough to know he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well then I won't push for anything you aren't comfortable with, I will say I think it's worth a try," She commented in a gentle tone, "But what about any old friends, anyone you're interested in getting back in touch with?"

That's when her face flashed into his thoughts, a bright smile that she usually wore graced along her delicate features, her hand waving wildly and the wind blowing her long auburn locks. That was the last time he saw her, looking at her figure diminishing as the train moved forehead.

"Uh, Uryu, are you there?" Nemu waved her hand over the face of the day dreaming male.

He visually shook his head attempting to erase that memory that slipped in his mind. He stared at the beautiful woman that sat before him. She was his world now, he shouldn't be thinking of anyone else, "No, not anyone in particular."

He began buttoning up his shirt in front of the mirror, "Yeah I'm sorry that you're going to get laid tonight instead of sitting in front of that T.V eating bonbons," he spoke into his phone.

"_Thanks for comparing me to a forty year old house wife."_

"Yeah my pleasure," Ichigo smirked as he fixed his collar, "So are you ready yet?"

"_In the elevator right now."_

"Cool I meet you there in ten," the redhead said before ending the call. Grabbing his keys he walked swiftly to the front door of his one bedroom apartment. Flinging the door opened he nearly bumped into _her_, his eyes seemed shocked. _What was she doing here? At this time?_

He grey eyes seemed just as shocked as his chocolate ones. "Oh um…Ichigo. I'm glad I caught you just before you were leaving. She reached into the tote bag she hand on her right shoulder, pulling out a stack of papers, "Dr. Ishida said you left these and he wanted me to give them to you since we live in the same building."

He looked at her, she was dressed in pink scrubs, and noted she must have just got home from her shift at the hospital. He took the papers from her hand, looking at a couple of the pages attempting to avoid any eye contact from her, "Right I completely forgot about these, thank you." He dropped them off on the table inside located adjacent to his door. He locked his apartment. There was an awkward tension in the air the type that makes the hair on ones back stand straight and any sort of movement uneasy.

She cleared her throat and ran her fingers anxiously through her long waves, "So… are you doing okay?"

He stared at her with almost disbelief, "Listen Inoue, let's not make this more awkward than it has to be." He turned towards the stairway and began to walk, "Don't come over again."

There she was left staring at his back as he walked away…_again_.

"_**At the top you'll always be**_

_**Looking down... **_

_**Oh, to find yourself.**_

_**So tell me when you get there... **_

_**Please tell me when you hit the ground."**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Okay so that's the story I hope its to your liking. I'm not going to make any promises on when or how often I will update, if you read any of my other stories you will realize I only stay interested in a story for a small while and my updates go from regular to erractic soo...yeah we will see. So in the mean time review, fav, add it to your alert list. **

**Thanks**

**-Spidergoth**


End file.
